Moselium
| saurian_name = Mejocaim (Mj) /'mēsh•ō•kām/ | systematic_name = Unbitrium (Ubt) /'ün•bī•trē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Moselium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Democritium | right_element = Teslium | particles = 454 | atomic_mass = 333.7648 , 554.2294 yg | atomic_radius = 183 , 1.83 | covalent_radius = 178 pm, 1.78 Å | vander_waals = 219 pm, 2.19 Å | nucleons = 331 (123 }}, 208 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.69 | nuclear_radius = 8.27 | half-life = 735.86 My | decay_mode = | decay_product = Ls | electron_notation = 123-8-22 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 32, 20, 8, 3 | oxistates = +3, +4, +5 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 1.13 | ion_energy = 460.9 , 4.776 | electron_affinity = −113.7 kJ/mol, −1.179 eV | molar_mass = 333.765 / | molar_volume = 17.971 cm /mol | density = 18.572 }} | atom_density = 1.80 g 3.35 cm | atom_separation = 310 pm, 3.10 Å | speed_sound = 970 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Yellowish gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 1849.76 , 3329.57 1576.61 , 2869.90 | boiling_point = 2622.14 K, 4719.86°R 2348.99°C, 4260.19°F | liquid_range = 772.38 , 1390.29 | liquid_ratio = 1.42 | triple_point = 1849.76 K, 3329.56°R 1576.61°C, 2869.89°F @ 304.20 , 2.2817 | critical_point = 5508.40 K, 9915.11°R 5235.25°C, 9455.44°F @ 93.5800 , 923.566 | heat_fusion = 17.549 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 271.545 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.06329 J/(g• ), 0.11391 J/(g• ) 21.123 /(mol• ), 38.021 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 8.99 Absolute: 3.01 | atom_abund = 7.08 |below_element = Martinium}} Moselium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Ms and 123. Moselium was named in honor of (1887–1915), who discovered the atomic number and reordered elements on the periodic table. This element is known in the scientific literature as unbitrium (Ubt) or simply element 123. Moselium is the third element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . This element has an alternative name vandenbroekium (Vb), honoring (1870–1926), who was the first to realize that the element numbers in the corresponds to the charge of its nucleus, which was tested by Moseley in the concept of atomic number. Atomic properties Moselium contains 123 electrons that are balanced by 123 s to make the neutral. Moselium is expected to have three electrons in the 5g orbital, but due to , there are actually no electron in the , but there are two in f-orbital and one in p-orbital. In addition to s in the , there are 208 s, corresponding to its 331 and 1.69. Moselium atom sizes at 183 pm (1.83 Å) in radius, which is 22000 times larger than its nucleus in radius, whose value is 8.27 fm (0.0000827 Å). Its bond length, the distance about halfway between moselium and another atom in a compound, is 178 pm (1.78 Å). Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , moselium has no s. The longest-lived is Ms with a long of 736 million years. It s to Ls. All of the remaining isotopes have half-lives less than 4400 years and the majority of these have half-lives less than five months. Moselium has several s like every other element since . The longest lived is Ms with a half-life of just 5 seconds, followed by 3 seconds for Ms, and then 130 milliseconds for Ms. Chemical properties and compounds Since moselium has no electrons in the g-orbital but at least one beyond the g-orbital, the most stable is +5 to achieve electron configuration of plus filled 7p suborbital and one each in 6f and 7d orbitals. Ms needs to bond to elements carrying negative ions totalling to this magnitude to neutralize it, forming compounds. For example, Ms needs to bond to five halide ions which carry −1 to form a neutral compound. The bond between positive ion and negative ion is known as . There are also two more, less stable oxistates of moselium, +3 ( ) and +4 ( ). Moselium forms +3 state in the Ms , which has the electron configuration of Og 6f , while Ms has the configuration Og 6f . Moselium would be very reactive due to its unique electron arrangement and would quickly lose luster when exposed to air. It would react with water to form a hydroxide, acids to form salts, and s to form organomoselium compounds. Moselium can form numerous compounds. Moselium(V) oxide (Ms O ) is a gray solid formed when metal tarnishes in the air that contains portions of . Moselium(V) hydroxide (Ms(OH) ) formed when metal reacts with water. Moselium(V) sulfate (Ms (SO ) ) is a crimson precipitate when moselium reacts with . Moselium reacts most vigorously with halogens or corresponding acids. Examples are moselium(III) chloride (MsCl ), moselium(V) chloride (MsCl ), moselium(III) bromide (MsBr ), and moselium(V) iodide (MsI ). Moselium(III) nitride (MsN) formed when moselium reacts with pure or . Moselium can form refractive solids when bonded to . Moselium(III) boride (MsB) is a greenish black refractive solid with the melting point of 5998°R, while moselium(V) boride (Ms B ) is a black refractive solid with the melting point of 7351°R. Pinkish white moselium(V) sulfide (Ms S ) form when moselium reacts with powdery sulfur or . Moselium(IV) carbide (MsC), like borides, is a refractive solid with high melting point. There are three species of moselium hydrides: MsH , MsH , and MsH , all of which are colorless gases at room temperature. There are number of organomoselium compounds such as triethylmoselium, formed when moselium trihydride reacts with . :MsH + 3 C H OH → (C H ) Ms + 3 H O Physical properties Moselium is a yellowish gray metal that shows goldish luster. Its density is more than 18 g/cm and sound travels through the thin rod of metal at 970 m/s. Liquid moselium is stable from 1530°R to 4720°R; it exists in the solid state below the range while it is gaseous above the range. In the solid state, moselium forms that transforms to upon cooling to 227°R and to upon heating to 910°R. At room temperature, the average atomic separation is 3.10 Å, but distance between atoms increase upon heating while they decrease upon cooling. Because of this, the substance grows upon heating while it shrinks upon cooling, a phenomenon known as . Moselium is like adjacent elements, meaning it repels in the presence of , causing when laying on the surface. Below 22°R, moselium is (a property of ), meaning is completely nil. Occurrence It is certain that moselium is virtually nonexistent on Earth, but it is believe to exist somewhere in the . This element can theoretically be produced naturally in tiny amounts by biggest e or colliding s due to the requirement of a tremendous amount of energy. Additionally, this element can also be made artificially in much larger quantities by advanced technological civilizations, making artificial moselium more abundant than natural moselium in the universe. An estimated abundance of moselium in the universe by mass is 8.99 , which amounts to 3.01 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of moselium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be very difficult since it requires a great deal of energy, thus its would be so limited. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Ms. : + + 59 n → Ms : + + 27 n → Ms Category:Lavoisides